Gossip
by Callister Mckenzie
Summary: Sua única fonte sobre a maravilhosa vida dentro de Hogwarts que passa despercebida pelos professores. Manchete de hoje? O salão principal amanheceu com a melhor decoração dos ultimo século. Nem todo mundo vai ficar feiz com isso. baseada em Gossip Girl
1. Capitulo 1

* * *

Gossip  
_Por Callister Mckenzie_

* * *

N/A: Explicações para ninguém ficar muito perdido.  
Todos os personagens principais estão no 7º ano.  
Casas:  
• Grifinória: Keith, Tiago e Hugo.  
• Sonserina: Scorpious, Michelle, Lilian, Allegra e Heather.  
• Corvinal: Edward e Steven.

* * *

O sol fraco invadiu o salão principal às primeiras horas da manhã. Como era de se esperar, o lugar estava deserto. Apesar disso, alguém estivera ocupado "redecorando" o lugar pelo menos nas ultimas cinco horas e estivera bastante ocupado. As quatro longas mesas estavam tombadas nos cantos e todos os bancos haviam desaparecido. As tradicionais bandeiras das casas estavam no chão e fotos ocupavam seus lugares. As fotos tinham poucas coisas incomuns. As principais eram: Todas tinham a presença daquelas pessoas que você gostaria de ser (você sabe. Populares, bonitas, cheias de atitude e nem sempre as pessoas mais boazinhas do mundo. Resumindo: VIP's) e todas essas pessoas passavam situações... Desagradáveis. No centro do salão, um pequeno palco estava montado. O ou A culpado(a) por tudo aquilo sorriu admiranda sua criação, todos poderiam reparar que apesar de ele(a) fazer parte da tal lista VIP, nenhuma foto sua estava nas paredes. Algumas horas mais tarde, a maioria dos alunos voltaria do feriado de Natal e todos poderiam admirar aquilo. Eu tenho que parabenizar o culpado.

**Nove dias antes...**

01

**Bem vindo ao ninho das cobras.**

Quando a iluminação fraca que vinha do sol apareceu nos terrenos de Hogwarts, tudo estava coberto de neve a cabana do guarda-caça lembrava um bolo coberto de glacê. Que apetitoso. Não havia muita gente na escola que pudesse aproveitar aquilo. As férias de Natal haviam começado há quase uma semana e a grande maioria dos alunos havia ido visitar as famílias. Todos os alunos comuns, pelo menos.

A ruiva favorita de toda Hogwarts havia dispensado a compainha dos pais este Natal e dormia profundamente em sua cama aproveitando que todas as suas colegas de quarto a imitavam. Era raro o dormitório feminino da Sonserina estar calmo como naquele momento. O dormitório tinha as paredes de pedra e nenhum detalhe em especial. Todas as cinco camas eram de dossel e quatro delas estavam ocupadas. Uma penteadeira e um grande espelho estavam a um canto. Michelle Sparks, uma garota de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, odiada e amada por todos, se remexeu em sua cama e sentou.

- Acordem cinderelas. - Chamou ela entre um bocejo enquanto mirava o travesseiro na garota mais próxima. Quem disse que as pessoas legais sempre são inteligentes, errou feio. O travesseiro acertou Heather Kendrick em cheio no que a morena resmungou um palavrão.

- Michelle, não seja tão idiota nas primeiras horas da manhã.

- Acordei você, Heather? Desculpe. Eu realmente não sabia que as vacas tinham que dormir 10 horas por dia. – Retrucou a Michelle calmamente levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Lílian Potter sentou na cama no que foi imitada por Allegra.

- Não briguem tão cedo. – Murmurou a ruiva. É aqui que vocês me perguntam 'O que Lílian Potter faz na Sonserina quando seus irmãos queridos estão na Grifinória e seus pais também?'. Então, eu respondo 'Essa é a pergunta do século'. Todos ficaram chocados quando a caçula dos Potter caiu na Sonserina. Aparentemente ela era diferente do resto da família. Diferente demais.

- Deixe-as, Lily. Elas se divertem começando o dia destruindo nosso dormitório. – Disse Allegra ao levantar-se e dirigir-se ao espelho.- E eu adoraria saber quem foi a idiota que resolveu me acordar nove e meia num feriado.

- Fui eu. - Gritou Michelle do banheiro. Todas reviraram os olhos e apressaram-se para sair dali. Logo elas saíram do Dormitório feminino e do salão comunal da sonserina para o salão principal tomar seu café da manhã.

02

**O café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia.**

O rapaz comia uma torrada na única mesa que havia no Salão principal naquela manhã. Ninguém sabia de quem fora a idéia de juntar os poucos alunos que haviam permanecido em Hogwarts em uma única mesa, mas isso não resultaria em boa coisa. E é por isso que eu adoro essa pessoa. Seja ela quem for. Tiago Potter largou a torrada e pegou seu exemplar do profeta diário. Ele não se importava realmente com as noticias, mas todos fingiam ler o profeta. Porque ele seria diferente?

Keith Redford sentou na frente de Tiago e tirou-lhe o jornal de suas mãos o fechando em seguida. Ele sorriu maroto e indicou com a cabeça a outra ponta da mesa.

- A sua irmã está disponível, Tiago? Ou ela e Scorpious fizeram as pazes mais uma vez? Eu estou precisando de alguém para me entreter...

- Não diga idiotices, Keith. – Retrucou o Tiago. - E fique longe de Lílian. Ou eu serei obrigado a quebrar a sua cara.

Keith sorriu maliciosamente. Patético.

- Não se preocupe monitor-chefe. Ficarei longe de sua inocente irmãzinha. – Ele levantou e dirigiu-se a Michelle que passava por ali com as amigas. Porque Keith tem de ser tão galinha? Ninguém sabe. Ele apenas gosta de ter uma agenda com um nome diferente para cada dia do ano.

* * *

Nickolle Phelps reuniu-se a Hugo Weasley. Ela observou que o colega de casa lia algo distraído, então revirou os olhos e tomou os livros de suas mãos.

- Se você abrir esse livro de novo, Hugo, serei obrigada a jogá-lo na lareira. Será que você pode ficar sem ler nada durante 5 minutos?

- Bom dia para você, N. – Retrucou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Nickolle apenas sorriu e olhou ao redor. Ela não pôde conter um careta ao avistar Lílian e suas inseparáveis amigas. Ou devo dizer seguidoras? Acho que ainda não comentei este fato, mas Nickolle e Lílian se odeiam. Isso nem sempre foi assim. A história é que Nick e Lílian eram melhores amigas até que a Grifinória se mudou para a Irlanda com a família e tivera de abandonar Hogwarts e ingressar em outra escola de magia. Um ano após isso, Nickolle voltou para Hogwarts com um motivo muito forte – Nada demais. Apenas um escândalo que manchou a reputação da Academia Finesox de magia pelos próximos 50 anos, no mínimo. Ah, e que resultou numa morte. – Ela esperava encontrar tudo como era antes, mas teve uma supresa. Lílian se juntara a Sparks, Kendrick e Stiefel e agora lhe ignorava completamente. O ódio entre as duas cresceu e agora temos as duas se encarando no meio do salão principal.

- Hipnotizada, Phelps?- Perguntou Steven Carter ao sentar ao lado da garota.

- Eu? Acho que não, Carter. – Ela revirou os olhos ligeiramente e baixou o olhar para sua própria comida. Que desaparecera. Ela assustou-se um pouco e olhou para o atual diretor, Mario Schimidt. Ele parecia simplesmente indiferente a comida em seu prato. Ou melhor, a falta da comida em seu prato. A grifinória olhou pelo relógio e viu que já passavam das dez da manhã. Ah, então o papo do começo do ano era realmente verdade. Ele gosta de pontualidade. Então, sejam bem vindos a um novo trimestre. E os quesitos que vamos aprender são... Disciplina e Pontualidade. Vejam se o aprendem, Nickolle e Lílian. Boa sorte para vocês. Por enquanto eu voltarei para minha cama. Sempre achei o café da manhã uma refeição desnecessária.

03

**A manhã de um feriado é sempre tão monótona...**

Lílian praguejou em voz baixa. Michelle e Keith se mereciam definitivamente. Eram dez da manhã e os dois haviam sumido. Só podemos usar nossa imaginação para descobrir onde os dois se meteram. Allegra observava a amiga com um ar de riso. Todos sabiam em como a caçula dos Potter odiava Redford. Não há sentido nenhum guardar tanta mágoa, Potter. Keith não teve a intenção de passar a mão na sua bunda em seu primeiro ano... Na verdade, ele teve sim. Mas isso nem faz diferença. Heather meneou a cabeça. -

- Michelle está bem grandinha. Sabe com quem deve aproveitar o dia ou não. - Começou ela no que foi interrompida por Lily.

- Ah. E Redford é uma ótima compainha não, Heather? Quantas vezes dormiu com ele?

- Nenhuma Lily. E quantas vezes você fez isso? Várias, não? Para odiar tanto o fato de ele pegar toda Hogwarts.

- Sou comprometida caso não se lembre, Kendrick.

- Como se isso significasse alguma coisa...

Allegra revirou os olhos e levantou-se de seu degrau na escadaria de pedra.

- Vou à cozinha. - A garota entrou no castelo e as duas se entreolharam. Rapidamente a seguiram.

* * *

- Porque nós agüentamos ela? – Perguntou Steven Carter a Hugo Weasley. Os dois estavam parados a porta de uma cabine de provas, com roupas femininas nas mãos. Eu adoraria ter uma foto disso. Talvez um habitante de Hogsmead tenha tirado.

- Porque vocês me amam. – Disse Nickolle Phelps ao colocar a cabeça para fora da cabine. – Eu gostei apenas do vestido preto, mas ele ficou muito grande. Stev, você poderia, por favor, verificar se eles tem um tamanho menor?

O garoto a encarou exasperada.

- Você pode vestir o tamanho que você quiser!

- Sim, eu posso. Mas, não é esse que quero. Vai logo. - Retrucou Nickolle em seguida dirigindo-se ao outro - Hugo?

- Hum?

- O que acha? – Perguntou ela ao abrir a cortina da cabine. Para a supresa do garoto, uma Lílian Potter o olhava sorridente, vestindo um vestido preto curto com luvas transparentes.

- Lily? – O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas. – Está muitíssimo convincente, Nick.

Steven voltou, mas não conseguiu distinguir nada além da cortina fechada e Hugo no mesmo lugar onde o vira da ultima vez.

* * *

Edward Hobbs e Scorpious Malfoy estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore da margem do lago de Hogwarts. Cada um tinha um cigarro em mãos e esses cigarros tinham um ingrediente especial.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Você e a ruiva ainda estão brigados?

- É tão óbvio?- Claro que é Scor. Você e a Lílian deviam pensar em se separarem. A fila anda e eu estou bem no final dela.

- Eu adoraria saber por que raios você dormiu com a Kendrick, Scorpious.

- Porque era uma ocasião perfeita, imbecil. - Retrucou o rapaz e continuou. - Ela se aproveitou. Acho que eu devia ter bebido algumas doses de whisky de fogo a mais.


	2. Capitulo 2

04

04

**Hora do almoço. Uma refeição chata e entediante.**

Allegra Stiefel moveu a tapeçaria para o lado, mostrando a Heather e a Lily uma cena que as duas não queriam ver. Ou pensavam não querer. A principio, a garota realmente pensara em ir à cozinha, mas achou que estragar a festa da colega de casa com o grifinório odiado por Lílian seria muito mais divertido. E eu devo dizer que concordo com ela. Michelle e Keith ergueram os olhos e encararam as três com indiferença. Aparentemente estavam mais do que acostumados a serem interrompidos no meio de seus amassos.

- Meninas, vocês andando por essa parte do castelo? – Perguntou Michelle sorrindo abertamente. Ela se endireitara e agora arrumava a roupa para ficar mais apresentável. Keith sorriu marotamente para as quatro.

- Com licença. – Ele saiu apressadamente em direção ao salão comunal.

- Que diabos vocês faziam ali? – Perguntou uma Lílian Potter irritada.

- O que você acha?- devolveu a sonserina marotamente. Michelle olhou no relógio de pulso. – Vocês repararam que já é quase hora do almoço?

- Você só pensa em comer. Vai se tornar uma vaca gorda, Michelle. – Allegra sorriu ao dizer isto. Talvez ela pensasse que a outra ia se ofender. Lamento dizer, Stiefel, mas a Sparks está nesse mundo muito mais tempo que você.

- Não se preocupe Allegra. Eu nunca ficarei igual a você. – Dizendo isso, ela se dirigiu ao salão principal. As outras três a seguiram rindo.

Edward Hobbs estava sentado à mesa única do salão principal com uma bolsa de gelo sobre o olho esquerdo. Ué, ele não estava conversando calmamente com Scorpious Malfoy há horas atrás? Sim, ele estava. Mas quando o papo dos dois acabou (e os cigarros também) ele resolveu que seria realmente ótimo conseguir um novo alvo. Mas errara feio ao escolher Sarah Carter, uma sextanista da lufa-lufa. A garota era a irmã mais nova de Steven e ele não gostou muito de ver Edward e Sarah juntos. O resultado? Um soco. Nada muito elaborado, eu sei. Mas é o Carter. Ele não tem muita imaginação.

- Um olho roxo não é exatamente algo convidativo, Edward. - Zombou Tiago.

- Imbecil. – Retrucou o rapaz. – Porque raios você não se encontrou comigo lá fora? Você queria que eu fumasse algo aqui dentro? O diretor está de olho. Ele desconfia imbecil. Mas ele odeia o frio e não iria lá para fora enquanto estivesse nevando.

- Não gosto de Malfoy, Hobbs. E você sabe disso. E por acaso ele era sua compainha lá fora.

- E é por isso que eu digo que os dois são imbecis. – Resmungou Ed sorrindo.

Steven fez uma careta no que Nickolle revirou os olhos. Hugo havia conjurado ataduras e N tentava enrola-las de qualquer jeito no braço do amigo. Que comovente. Devia aprender a brigar primeiro, Carter.

- Steven, você é um panaca. – Resmungou Phelps – Você nunca deveria ter tentado brigar com o Hobbs. É simplesmente óbvio que você iria apanhar.

Hugo sorriu solidário. Steven dera um soco em Edward, mas o outro conseguira sacar a varinha. E fizera um belo corte no braço direito do Carter. Sinceramente? Tenho pena de Hobbs. Se ela está resmungando assim para quem levou um corte fundo, imaginem o que ela fará com quem causou o corte e só teve um olho roxo.

O diretor sorriu aos poucos alunos que ocupavam a longa mesa. Eu poderia jurar que viu um prazer sádico no sorriso dele, mas nenhum de vocês quer saber o modo como nosso diretor sorri.

- Tenho o prazer de informar que iremos liberar o campo de quadribol para uma partida e madame Hooch concordou em apitar. – Apesar de achar o Sr. Schimidt não é o diretor apropriado para uma escola como Hogwarts, eu acho que devo parabeniza-lo. Afinal, quadribol é _sempre_ interessante. - Como não temos os times das casas aqui, acho que vocês mesmos terão de jogar. Madame Hooch se encarregará de tudo.

- Isso é obrigatório? – Allegra perguntou. Diga que sim, diretor. As coisas vão esquentar por aqui.

- Não. Mas o time vencedor ganha cinco pontos por pessoa na copa das casas.

Todos se entreolharam. E que o jogo comece!

05

**Quadribol é muito melhor jogado desse jeito.**

Madame Hooch contou os alunos rapidamente enquanto segurava uma pequena caixa sob o braço. Talvez aquilo não fosse uma boa idéia.

- Dentro desta caixa tenho fichas vermelhas e verdes. Quem tirar uma ficha vermelha é de um time, quem tirar verde é de outro.

Lílian e Nickolle a encararam céticas.

- Não podemos dividir os times?

- Não. Tirem logo suas fichas.

Um a um e um tanto relutantes eles colocaram a mão dentro da caixa.

- O time verde será o seguinte: Lílian Potter, Edward Hobbs, Scorpious Malfoy, Keith Redford e Hugo Weasley. O vermelho terá Nickolle Phelps, Steven Carter, Tiago Potter, Heather Kendrick e Michelle Sparks. Como os dois times têm cinco pessoas e a Srta. Stiefel não deseja participar, dividam suas posições com um artilheiro e um batedor a menos. Vocês têm três minutos.

Nickolle e seu time discutiram durante alguns breves segundos e logo estavam prontos. Keith sorriu maroto e distribuiu as posições sem falar ou pedir a opinião de ninguém. Todos lhe deram crédito, as únicas paixões do rapaz além dos prazeres de ser mulherengo, eram o dinheiro e o quadribol. Vocês podem até dizer que eu me meti na divisão, mas juro que não tive nada a ver com isso. Não que eu não tenha gostado, claro. Mas... Senhoras e senhores vai começar uma partida imperdível.

- Tudo bem. Phelps é a batedora, Carter artilheiro, Sr. Potter artilheiro, Kendrick goleira e Sparks apanhadora. No outro time, Hobbs e Weasley são artilheiros, Srta. Potter é batedora, Malfoy é o goleiro e Redford é o apanhador. Assumam seus lugares.

Os dez se posicionaram calados e quietos, Heather e Scorpious voando para suas respectivas balizas.

- Quero um jogo limpo. – Madame Hooch, com que você acha que está falando mesmo? Não se iluda. E com um apito inesperado, o inicio do jogo foi anunciado.

A goles foi lançada para o alto e prontamente agarrada por Edward que a passou para Hugo, mas foi interceptada no ar por Steven que tentou marcar, mas a defesa de Scorpious foi espetacular. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Lily. Ele é um rapaz e direito, nunca traiu ou você e... Nunca mesmo? Um balaço passou zunindo em direção a Michelle, mas ele foi prontamente rebatido por Nickolle que o devolveu a sua lançadora original. Lily, não te ensinaram que não se lança balaços em goleiros? A sonserina estava distraída procurando o outro balaço quando o primeiro acertou sua mão direita, derrubando o bastão e fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse da vassoura, mas não cair. Era visível algumas lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Nickolle sorriu divertindo-se com a situação. Madame Hooch apitou o que levou todos a pousarem.

- Ela deve ter quebrado a mão. – Ainda foi possível ouvir do sussurro que saiu dos lábios de Michelle para Allegra.

- Tomara que sim. Aquela vaca já estava me cansando. Quem sabe ela não fica menos arrogante? – Respondeu a outra. Com amigas assim, quem precisa de inimigas?

Scorpious Malfoy adiantou-se para Lílian e a convenceu a ir à ala hospitalar.

- O jogo acabou. Entrem todos. – Mandou Madame Hooch, mas acrescentou de brusco. - Você fica, Phelps.

- Achei que havia dito 'todos'.

- Detenção. Amanhã as onze.

- Da manhã? – Ela quase sorriu.

- Da noite.

- Como é? E a fes...

- A o quê? – Perguntou a professora desconfiada.

- Nada.

Lílian estava deitada numa maca com o braço esticado enquanto Madame Pomfrey tratava de colocar gesso na mão para imobilizá-la.

- Aquela vadia fez isso de propósito, Scor. Não dê razão a ela.

- Estávamos jogando quadribol, Lílian. É normal que alguém se machuque. Principalmente se só temos um batedor para dois balaços.

- Porque você sempre a defende? – Madame Pomfrey revirou os olhos e pigarreou.

- Lílian, fique mais cinco minutos para o gesso ficar do jeito que queremos e em seguida, pode ir. - A enfermeira dirigiu-se a sua salinha no final da Ala hospitalar e os deixou a sós.

- O que você disse não é verdade. – Ele baixou os olhos quase sentindo remorsos. Quase.

- Scorpious, acabei de me lembrar porque estávamos brigados. – A ruiva levantou-se e saiu da ala hospitalar deixando o rapaz sozinho.

Scorpious permaneceu na Ala hospitalar por mais algum tempo e quando se preparava para sair, viu uma Lílian entrar apressada. Mas ela não usava o gesso no braço.

- Lily?

- Scor, eu perdôo tudo. Vamos. – Ela o arrastou para fora da ala sorrindo sedutoramente. Ele nunca havia visto Lily sorrir assim para ninguém. E a verdadeira Lílian não sorriria mesmo.


End file.
